Sam I am
"Yes baby that's what I like." The emerald flecks in Sams eyes glistened as the AR* implants gave him a front row seat to Tinas new performance. She was dancing like she had never danced before. Blonde today, her hair was cut short and she wore that costume he liked, the green one. Boris had done a good job on the upgrades. Was it the green one he liked? He concentrated for a moment and she flickered in and out of focus, returning with... ah that was better, yes indeed. He sat back and enjoyed the show. She winked and blew him a kiss and he he reached out and snatched it out of the air. The tin bell above the shop door rang out and he reached over with his foot to shove the door to his office closed before turning up the radio. Grinning, he watched his woman sway. Glancing down at the monitor he saw the customer on the old green screen and flicked a switch the on the comm. There was a buzz of static which made the customer an old balding man look about him in surprise. "I'll be out as soon as.." Sam spoke over the comm, "You go ahead and take a look around." The man was loitering around by the dolls, good for him. He dismissed the customer from his mind as his attention returned to Tina. Reaching over he grabbed his pipe from the nearby desk and clicked the button on the side to light it. One long drag of the green and his world was swimming in good. The door bell rang again. The old man had lost his nerve and left, he'd be back. He smiled dreamily as Tina reached down to unfasten her panties, he reached for his own and froze in sudden confusion... "What the fuck! What the fuck? Boris!! Boris you thick necked bastard what have you done to my Tina." With another glance at the new addition to her perfect anatomy he scrambled up out of his seat. "Boris!" He stormed into the shop and peered out towards the store rooms. "Boris, get your Borka* arse up here." glancing back through the office door Tina was standing there now looking over towards him with her hands on her hips. She was saying something but he had the sound on mute and he was not in the mood for an argument. He glanced down at the offending article and shook his head. There came a clatter from below, "Boris." "I come!" a deep accented voice called back. "Now." Sam demanded. After a moment a hulk of a man appeared in the store room doorway wearing a thick black rubber apron and matching gloves which stretched to his elbows. His head was shaved and a scar ran through his upper lip onto his right cheek. "What you want?" the brute of a man asked, "I was milking cow." "What I want," Sam snapped "Is to know what you did to Tina." The big mans face suddenly lit up in a grin, "Oh yes, you like?" "No I do not fucking like!" Sam growled, "She has a..." he waved his hand around in front of his crotch. "Not my thing Boris, not at all." "Oh." Boris looked crestfallen, "I am thinking you like this." Sam looked back towards Tina who had resumed her dancing, he considered the way she swayed from side to side and how.. he shook his head. "I remove later." Boris said and Sam took a deep breath and shoved his hands into the pockets of his bathrobe, a staple of his daily wardrobe. "No rush." he sighed, "Its growing on me." "Ha! I knew you like, very good." Boris slapped him on the back just as the bell rang. Damn it the customer was back, he turned to speak to the old fellow and his heart jumped into his throat at the sight of the OSEC police uniform and the man wearing it. "Go down stairs Boris and stay there." he said quietly, Boris glanced over at the cop and did as he was told. "Mr Bridger." Rodriguez greeted him brightly. "How's the sex shop business?" the man plucked a large pink dildo off the shelf nearest him and waved it around. "I wouldn't touch that... its er.. pre-loved." Sam stammered and the officer threw the thing down and wiped his hands on his jacket as he walked over. "Your office. Now." he growled as he stormed past. Stepping into the office after the cop, Sam gave Tina a wink and turned her off. He didn't have time to move out of the way as Rodriguez punched him in the stomach. He doubled over gasping for breath only to meet the mans knee coming upwards. He landed heavily in his chair blood streaming down his nose. The man was hitting hard today he must be juiced up. Sam raised both hands and shook his head. "I'll play nice," he said, "What do you need?" "First of all I need my cut. It's late." Rodriguez demanded and Sam gave a nod as he scrambled through his drawers looking for the envelope that contained the officers bribe, with his other hand he tried to soak up the blood from his nose with his robe. He found what he was looking for and handed it over, crumpled and blood smeared. "Good, good man." Rodriguez smiled as he tore open the packet and pulled out a data chip. Pressing it to the side of his neck he clicked the transfer button and sighed as the Creds were transferred to his account. The implant was wired up to the endorphin gland, getting paid really did feel good these days. It was also addictive. "So what else you got for me?" the cop asked, "Any new gang activity?" "Its been quiet." Sam shrugged, "Crime isn't what it used to be." "Like fuck it isn't. What about these New Way creeps, some new gang cutting people up in the wards. You got anything on that?" "Thankfully no." Sam replied, Rodriguez was building up to some more violence he could tell, he had to give him something or someone, "The Tall Men down on south side." he spat out. That would have to do. "What about them?" "They're planning a job up in the heights tomorrow night. They got a white truck parked down on Flinns Row, cost them a good few Clicks so the haul must be good." "There we go." Rodriguez gave him a patronizing slap on the cheek and then looked down at him in disgust. "Get dressed will you, you're disgusting." Sam looked down at his white vest, blue hockey shorts and red dressing gown with a frown. He was dressed. Rodriguez rolled his eyes and made his own way out leaving Sam bruised and bitter behind him. Rubbing his eyes he reached over and grabbed his pipe and took another long drag. He blinked and she was back in the room, "Ah there you are," he looked up at her and then down at it, "Fuck it, who knew." he shut the office door and turned up the radio. *Augmented reality is an interactive experience of a real-world environment where the objects that reside in the real-world are "augmented" by computer-generated perceptual information, sometimes across multiple sensory modalities, including visual, auditory, haptic, somatosensory, and olfactory. *Borka - Mining clan of Russian descent. They mostly work the mines and ore caravans subcontracting for firms such as Titantech